Movie 10
, known as 'Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!' in the English release, is the tenth overall ''Dragon Ball film, and the seventh film to be released under the brand Dragon Ball Z. It was originally released in Japan on July 11, 1992 at the Toei Anime Fair. Summary The film opens with the introduction showing the death of Dr. Gero at the hands of the Androids Number 17 and Number 18 including the Red Ribbon Army, but also reveals that Gero previously copied his consciousness into an underground supercomputer, working on an alternate ultimate Artificial Human. Cutting to the present day, Gokū is shopping with Gohan and Chi-Chi, while Kuririn, Muten Rōshi, Oolong and Trunks wait for a beauty pageant. As Gokū, Chi-Chi, Gohan and the gang eat in the restaurant on the shopping centre's top floor, two humanoid beings enter the city and begin causing mayhem. Oblivious to their surroundings, they head straight for the restaurant and attack Gokū. Gokū briefly fights them and realises that they are Artificial Humans, since he cannot sense their energy. The humanoids introduce themselves as Artificial Humans 14 and 15 as Gohan, Kuririn and Trunks join the fray. Gokū requests that they take the battle elsewhere in order to avoid harming innocent people, and the Artificial Humans accept, flying to an area. Gokū and Trunks take on the Artificial Humans and manage to hold their own until an Artificial Human wearing the Red Ribbon Army insignia appears. This Artificial Human introduces himself as Android 13, and explains that Dr. Gero may be gone, but previously programmed his supercomputer to think that it is Gero himself to continue Gero's dream to killing Gokū in revenge for defeating the Red Ribbon Army. Vegeta and Piccolo also show up to aid their friends. Gokū, Vegeta and Trunks power up to their Super Saiyan forms. While Android 13 manages to hold the upper hand against both Gokū and Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta destroy Androids 14 and 15, and surround 13, ready to take him on at once. Irate, 13 proceeds to absorb 14 and 15's main cores into his own being and undergoes a hideous transformation into Super Android 13. In this form, nobody is able to match 13, and he pummels Gokū and the others about. Seeing no other choice, Gokū begins summoning energy for the Spirit Bomb while Piccolo and the others stall 13. 13 eventually gets wind of this and tries to stop Gokū, but Piccolo holds him off just long enough for Gokū to go Super Saiyan again and merge with the Genki Dama. 13 attacks, but Gokū effortlessly punches through 13's stomach and sends him into the core of the Spirit Bomb, where he is obliterated. With 13's demise, the underground supercomputer shuts down for good. Following 13's death, Kuririn and Gohan are sent to the hospital. There everyone jokes about Kuririn's attempt to help Gohan's summer school (which Chi-Chi had previously been stressed about at the beginning of the film). Elsewhere, Piccolo and Vegeta sit back to back on an iceberg, isolated from the celebration. Music Original Score The opening theme for the movie was Cha-La Head-Cha-La by Hironobu Kageyama, while the ending was GIRI GIRI Sekai Kyokugen by both Hironobu Kageyama and YUKA. FUNimation Soundtrack Reception The film holds a 7.4 on IMDb, based on 2,452 votes.Doragon bôru Z: Kyokugen batoru!! San dai sûpâ saiyajin on IMDb On , the film has a rating of 98% based on 348 votes, with an average rating of 3.6/5.DORAGON BÔRU Z 6: GEKITOTSU! HYAKUOKU POWÂ NO SENSHITACHI (DRAGON BALL Z: RETURN OF COOLER) (1992) at Rotten Tomatoes The film was an immense success, generating a total of ¥2.35 billion ($18.9 million) at the box office. Trivia * This movie takes place in an alternate dimension of Dragon Ball original series.Akira Toriyama Super Interview References Navigation Category:Movies